


Singled Out

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: This little work was inspired by a few lines in a fiction called ’Pieces of Clarity’ by Jmas, which has been reproduced here with kind permission of the author, so that you’ll get the idea.  If you haven’t already read’Pieces of Clarity’, you should check it out, I would heartily recommend it.The tale of one archaeologist and his appendix.  A moment in timeseen from Jack’s POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Singled Out

##  Singled Out 

##### Written by Kaz   
Comments? Write to us at [karinstaines@freenet.co.uk ](mailto:karinstaines@freenet.co.uk%20)

Scared the shit out of me when the appendix burst...

A real live piece out of you there...Fraiser's got it in a jar in her office. Kinda cool in a gross sort of way...

You don't do anything half way, do you? Right in the middle of the gateroom....wham, bam, down you went. Hammond burst a blood vessel getting down to the ramp. Teal'c was splitting an eyebrow and Carter looked...like Carter when she worries....You know that little wrinkle thing...?

Damn, I thought we'd lost you for sure this time, Danny. Never want to see you hurt like that again...

 

So, this is how Jack saw it all at the time (my version anyway)…

 

 

Singled Out

Written by Kaz

 

"Time's a wastin', kids, lets go…"

_  
_

Okay, one more step and I'll be in P5…K… something. Let's see what little gems the MALP and the UAV have neglected to warn us about this time…

What was that ?

"Daniel ?"

__

Oh, for cryin' out loud ! We haven't even got through the 'gate yet… what now ? 

Damn, I know that look. The kid's hurting.

Shit ! He's down…

Man, your knees are gonna be sore tomorrow…take it from someone who knows.

Two strides and I join him on my knees, a little more gracefully than he managed.

I'm not sure if he knows I'm here, his eyes are so tightly squeezed shut. I prise his fingers from the guard-rail and wrap my arms around him.

"S'okay, I've got ya."

_  
_

What little color he had this morning has completely gone. Thought it was just the usual midnight oil burning thing when he looked so pale back in the locker room.

Then again he's had a kinda haunted look about him since we left Nick with his 'giant alien' buddies. Hope this isn't some delayed after effect from the radiation. No one knows just how much exposure he had when we left him there. Still can't get over that, I left him… alone… again… but he was invisible for God's sake, so what was I supposed to do ?

Damn, I wish he'd tell me when thing's ain't right. He knows how much I hate surprises.

"Daniel ? Where does it…?"

__

Oh, okay, stomach, from the way he's just doubled over like that…nearly dropped him. I shift round so that I'm behind him, unclip his pack and fold my arms around his stomach, like I used to do with Charlie when he was sick… Not now, O'Neill…

"Better ?"

__

He's nodding. I think. The movement is so slight, so weak… Don't suppose it's easing the pain much, if at all, but at least he knows someone's here…someone cares. Damn, that dredges up some bad images. Poor kid, I know there were plenty of times when there wasn't. Where's Nick now, eh ? Where was he back then ?

"Medic !"

__

I yell as loudly as I can… and that's pretty darn loud, believe me… I catch Carter's eye and Teal'c's. They're both as scared as I am.

Danny's lost in the pain and I don't know how else to help.

I look to the Control Room and give Hammond a worried glare, which isn't hard to do right now…

__

He's coming down. Wow, never knew he could move so fast, almost flew down those stairs. Hope no one was in the way…

What's wrong ? You're asking me ?

"How should I know, Sir ? He was okay a minute ago…"

_  
_

Take it easy, George, you don't look so good yourself…

Where the Hell are those medics ? They're pretty well on the ball when we're coming back through the 'gate. Probably figure we can't come to much harm before we've left. Guess again guys…

"Daniel, you need to breathe. Come on, with me now, nice and slow, in and out."

__

That's it, you've helped three women give birth, should be a piece of cake, this…

"Yeah, that's better."

_  
_

Fraiser, thank God.

__

Just tell me what to do. Lay him down ? Yeah, I can do that. There we go…

"Come on, Danny, the Doc's here now. Let her take a look."

__

When she's got you fixed up… again… I'm gonna take you away from all this for a few days.

Seems between fate and my over active mouth, you've been singled out to receive more crap than anyone should have to endure in one lifetime.

I'm gonna make it up to ya, I swear. Sweet-talk Hammond… We're well overdue some downtime. Fishing, yeah, nice and relaxing.

No Universal mysteries, no bug-eyed monsters knocking at the 'gate, no undercover ops for egotistic aliens, no omniscient children, no selfish grandparents, no saving the World… again…

Just you and me, a few beers and some really, really big fish…

Dammit, what did she do to him ?

Never heard him use words like that before…now, you'd think a linguist could come up with something a little less…colorful.

No. Daniel, don't you do that to me… not that look, please… I told you before, never again… okay ? Don't you dare give up !

I grab his hand.

"Here."

_  
_

I'm here… right here… don't you let go…

He's shaking so badly. That's not just from the pain, he's scared too… You and me both, kid.

I'm getting a bad feeling about this…

"Doc ?"

_  
_

Shit, she's gone almost as white as he has, that's not good… calling for her staff to prep an OR and get Warner in… oh Hell, that bad…

I hate it when she talks to herself, reeling off symptoms and details. Way too much information. Makes my stomach turn.

Dilated pupils… internal bleeding…ruptured appendix ? Whoa, where did that come from ?

Nope, hasn't said anything to me… but why would he ? I'm only his CO… his friend…

"Carter, he say anything to you ?"

__

She's shaking her head. Eyes as wide as saucers and…yep… there's the look, right on cue…kinda cute, if it were different circumstances.

Argh my hand ! Geez, Danny, d'ya think you could let up a bit on that grip, I would like to keep it, you know.

Hold him still ? Are you kidding me ? Doc, you're the one with all the knockout drops, maybe you should… oh, that's what you're trying to do. Right… I'll do my best… nope, not gonna happen…

"Teal'c ?"

_  
_

Shoulda been a medic, Teal'c, they could use a big guy like you… did I ever say how glad I am that you're on our side ?

Easy, Danny, gonna be feeling better real soon. Janet's happy juice'll soon have you safely in la-la land. Then, maybe, I'll get some feeling back in my fingers…

Wow, would ya look at that… asleep already… that stuff must be strong.

O-oh, Janet's not a happy camper, guess that wasn't the drugs after all… peritonitis ? Septic shock ? How much worse can it get ?

Crap !

Guess we're gonna run then…

 

 

The End

  


* * *

>   
> © May 16, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### This little work was inspired by a few lines in a fiction called 'Pieces of Clarity' by Jmas, which has been reproduced here with kind permission of the author, so that you'll get the idea. If you haven't already read 'Pieces of Clarity', you should check it out, I would heartily recommend it. 

* * *

  



End file.
